STRONG (One-Shot?)
by LoudRisque
Summary: Lincoln lose his parents and Liberty at such a young age. At nineteen, he has raised Linka on his own. He must moving on from his tragedic past, but he couldn't. He found a family, but the daughters are afraid of men. The father and mother wanted him as their adoptive son, to change their daughters perception of men, but he don't wanna be a Loud. [Lincoln X Lori X Lucy] One-Shot?


**I re-wrote this one-shot.**

**Please, enjoy and review, favorite and follow if you think the reading worth your time and energy.**

2007

"Six..." He counted with both his eyes closed as he leaning against the ceramic wall. "Seven... eight... nine..." He couldn't hear the little stampede of little foots panically strolling around the front yard like he used to. Perhaps, she getting better at this game. "Ten!" He shouted out loud. "Ready, or not, here I come!"

He opened both of his eyes, and began searching around the front yard, but found no sight of her, "She's getting to it, I can feel it." He continue his quest to the backyard, the result is the same. "Yup. She's getting the game, alright." He brought his thumb and pointer to his chin and began thinking. "If I was a seven-years old girl with two years worth of hide-and-seek experience, where would I be?"

Suddenly, a light bulb re-appeared above his head, an indication that someone had one bright idea, "Of course. She always loses, when we played outside. So, she decided to bring the game on the inside." He turning his head in slow and dramatic motion to his four-stories mansion.

He stepped inside the mansion, and stumbled upon his butler, Marco, "M.D, did you see my sis anywhere?"

The suave butler raise his eyebrows in confusion, "No. I didn't. Why?"

"We are playing hide-and-seek, and I got a feeling she's hiding inside the mansion. But I don't know where to look first."

The sharp-dressed butler glanced around the large lobby room. The room is between the front gate and the actual living room. Its a big mansion after all. He then glanced outside through the glass front gate and spot a shadow, but that just Maria, the gardener.

"I'm sorry, master Lincoln, but if Lady Liberty truly is hiding inside the mansion, she should be in her room. Under the bed. That's where you should be looking for her in the first... hiding spot."

His eyes widen in revelation, "Of course! She knew I couldn't be inside her room without mom's permission. She must be in there." He run to the staircase and begin ascending upstairs with an unlimited energy. "Thanks, M.D, I owe you one, again."

The hispanic butler stared at the staircase with bored filled expression.

Meanwhile, Lincoln is already at the fourth-floor. This floor is where his and his twin sister's rooms are located. For an obvious reason, their mom and dad not allowed him to be her roommate. Because extreme growth-spurt and something related to the birds and bees.

Before he check inside her room though. He decided to check his own room. Who knows, maybe she anticipate him to look for her in her room and actually hiding in his room. If that's the case, smart girl.

He rotate the knob and push the door slightly, the sunlight from the unbind and unclosed window smeared the entire lit room. But no Liberty in sight.

"Dang it." Must be her room then.

He's walking a tad further from his room and met face to face with her room. The door is orange in paint and a sign in dark-blue say LIBERTY'S ROOM. As much as he wanted to win another round of hide-and-seek. He's scared of an incoming punishment from mom and dad if he broke another one of their many rules.

He glanced around the fourth-floor and neither mom nor dad in sight. He shouldn't break another rules though. But... his hide-and-seek king title is awaiting. Make up his bravery, he reach for the knob.

For a strange reason, which he not wanting to know the answer about, there are many weird noises in the room. Is she munching on one of those chocolate bar again? Does she knew that chocolate making people fat? Does she really that choco-a-holic? Girls... one of the Universe greatest mystery.

"Maybe she got hungry after a few minites playing hide-and-seek." Make up his mind, he reach for the locked doorknob... only to discovered the room was not locked at all. Pretty make sense. If she truly is hiding in there, her room wouldn't be locked.

"Hey! Tie her up, properly, damnit!" A loud voice was heard in the other side of the door.

He stared right ahead at the door in confusion. Who's that? It sounded like an adult, but not his dad though.

Curiosity got the better of his drive to win the game and he actually rotate the knob, only to catch a glimpse of two men with ski masks hiding their face and head completely.

"What th-" His word was silenced when a figure came out behind him and choke him with a cloth. After a few struggling fit from him, he starting to get tired and his eyelids became really heavy. Soon enough, he dozed off to sleep.

"Sleep tight, richie." The figure said before it lifted the unconscious boy up and put him on it's shoulder, where it walked into the room. "Hey! I caught this one spying."

The other two men looked at the figure, "Good job, mate. Now tie him up with his sister." One of the man said before he tend to his business, which is stealing every single jewelry he can find in Liberty's safe. "Damn, this girl got real diamonds."

"She's rich, what did you expected, mate?"

"Well, she's eight. Even my wife can't afford second-hand jewelry. An eight years old shouldn't be handling such a jewelry at such a young age, mate." The first man said.

"Can you two shut your traps? That scary-looking butler might hear us." The man, who captured Lincoln pointed out in off-putting tone, like he was scared.

"Good point, mate. Hurry up!" The first man shouted, only to be silenced by the other two. "Sorry..."

As this happening, Liberty tried her hardest to scream for help, robbery is happening inside her home for god sake, but the cloth in her mouth not helping her situation any good. She then glanced to her left to face her unconscious older brother. He seems so peaceful, so cute.. so not helpful. She glanced around the room, try to look for a sharp object to cut the rope been binding her hands together.

Luck must be her friend, because she just found one. Unfortunately, fate is a mischief and the sccissor is right beside her sleeping brother. There is no way she could reach it without being full Black Widow. She need to wake her brother up, or else... every jewelries, money and precious or expansive belongings in the mansion would get robbed.

But what could she do to lose the cloth in her mouth?

Just like minutes ago, luck must be her best friend, because not a second afterward, her brother starting to wake up.

As the sibling trying to escaoe and call for help, the other two robbers begin making their way to the other room, "We cleaned this room. Now is time for the boy's."

"Good. I watch the two while you at it." The first man, probably the mastermind, said as the other robbers leaving the 'cleaned' room. He smirked to himself before dumping the bag filled with jewelries out of the open window. "I worked at this mansion before, fellas. I knew there would be no precious items in the other room except for the girl and the parents."

He begin to leave, but spot something moving in peripherals, "What's that?" He shouted out of reflex, to his shock, the rich boy and girl had escaped and maybe on their way downstairs, to get help. "Shit!" He cursed before quickly climbed up the window and escaped.

In truth, Lincoln and Liberty never leave. They were in hiding in the bathtub. There is no possible way they could run downstairs without the other two robbers chasing after them. Given they unimpressive athletic skills, the adults would outmatch them in a sprint, easy.

"Hey, boss. There was no jew- What the fuck?!" Looks like the other robbers had come back and seems like the reality of a treator among them just dawned on them. "Fuck! I knew we shouldn't trust him. He's a fucking butler here. He's fucking set us up to get caught!" So much curse words.

"What should we do then?"

"I say we kept those rich kids as hostages and threat the parents for mone- What the actual fuck?! They got away!"

Lincoln glanced at Liberty with dread written on his face, "As long as we kept quiet, they won-"

"There you two's are!" Lincoln and Liberty begin to scream as the robbers pulled them of the tub. "Shut up!" The men taped their mouths, but before they could get far, a loud stampede of hurried footsteps were heard from the outside.

"Master Lincoln! Lady Liberty! Danny informed me that there was a robber tried to escaped from the electric fences an-" The hispanic butler saw the two young children he has been cared for almost three years being held hostaged. "There are two more robbers."

"Shit." One of the man cursed. "This is the butler you talked about, right?"

"Yeah... don't come any closer, or..." The man, who held Liberty as a hostage, grab a shining object off his belt. "I shoot this girl's head till every pieces of her brains scattered."

Muffled by the tape, Liberty tried to scream in desperation. She's so young. She had so much dreams to achieve. She don't want to die yet.

"Listen, pal. Just let them go, and you two are free to walk away." Marco tried to negotiate with these robbers.

"You think I'm that stupid! You will call the popo soon after we escaped. Nah, we will hold on to these kids as an insurances before we bail. Until then though, you tell their parents, if they wanted them safe. Give us all the money in the safe."

Marco didn't respind, and that angered the robber with a gun, who pointed it at him, "You hear me! I say give us the fucki-" The man screamed in pain when Liberty bit onto his arm. He pushed her away and point the gun at her. "Fucking cunt!" He pulled the trigger and bullet fired out of the nozzle. But instead of Liberty getting shot to the chest, its Lincoln who took the bullet, hit him straight to the chest.

The suave butler, after seeing it happening, getting much much angry till his veins popped out before he hulking towards the man with a gun and crashed the back of his head to the room wall. The other robber, who was hit on the nut sack by Lincoln, prompt the boy to escape easily, started getting on his feet and pulled out his own weapon, a knife.

He draw the blade to the butler, who dodged with ease and taking the robber's arm before he broke it in a single move, prompting the robber to let go of his knife.

As that being told, Liberty gently placed her brother's head on her lap as she cried, tears dropped onto his pale face. Nobody had ever done something so heroic to save her life. She don't know how to thanked him, but it doesn't matter anymore. He wouldn't be alive until that point anyway.

"Liby..." He say her name. "Call the other employees. I will be okay. Just call them here to help Marco." His voice is so weak. She don't want to leave him, but he has a point. Marco need as many hands to fight these two armed robbers.

She run to the door-frame and begin screaming for help. Her voice ringing through the fourth-floor and pretty sure it would travel down to the basement as well.

One of the robbers, who is pretending to be unconscious so he wouldn't have to fight the hispanic butler, heard that loud echoeing plea and he know he fucked. Many other butlers would come in here and beat them senselessly until the cops show up. He need a hostage once again and luck must be on his side. The boy is not worth it. He will die eventually. The girl on the hand, is breathing and a daddy's little girl. She is a valueable hostage.

Grabbing the knife, though he know the skills he had with knife won't outmatch the hispanic butler, he intending to use the knife on the little girl.

"Liby! Look out!" Lincoln screamed with all his might as the robber charged at her with the knife in his hand. Unfortunately, the man got a grip of her shoulder and pressing the blade against her throat.

"Hey you, the butler. Let my friend go, or I slice her throat like hot knife on butter."

Liberty was in tears. She thought they were home-free, but she got careless and now risking the life of the butler who saved them, also risking the chance of the medic to get to her dying brother on time.

She was an utter failure.

Marco stared at the knife in the robber's hand like a predator eyeing his prey. He then looked at Lincoln, his guardian boy, barely breathing due to the shot. He glanced to the knock out robber behind him and then back at the one with the knife, "Let her go, and I let you go, with my own twenty-thousand paycheck."

"Tempting, but I gotta pass. I want money. Real cash, and I won't let her go until I got ten million dollars from the kids' parents."

As the two adults having their debate, Lincoln stared, lifessly at the ever so panic Liberty. He caused this. She's just eight, and yet he leave her be for the sake of hide-and-seek game. Adding to the fact he ordered her to called the employees, alerting the bad guys and putting her in danger, or sitting duck.

He dragged his hand to his chest, and feels the hole on his chest with his fingers. Its... painfully deep, but he's one hundred percent sure the bullet missed the heart. After all, he's still breathing, still alive.

He glanced to his right. The confronttation Marco and the bad guys made had indirectly dropped the gun to the floor, and he is staring at it, reaching for it, gripping the handle and already pointing the nozzle to the robber's head.

The bad guy wasn't facing him. He could just pulled the trigger and Liberty would be free. But killing another human? He is many thing, a stuck-up rich boy, a boy with everything in the world, but he isn't a killer.

He is too weak to kill a human. He's not strong. His weakness would be the death of Liberty. He is powerless to save her.

"So what its gonna be, butler. Wanna give me ten million dollars and easy way out, or I had to kill her and rot in jail?" Please chose the former. Please chose the former.

"Very well, I call their parents right away." Marco reaching for his phone in slow movement to not upsetting the robber.

"Hoo-ra..." The robber smirked to himself as he looked downward to the girl. "You gonna help me make a fortune." His smile faltered however, when he saw Lincoln with the gun pointing directly at his face. "Woah, kid!"

The shouting make him flinched, indirectly pulling the trigger and put a hole on the robber's forehead. Instead of smiling though, both Lincoln and Marco put on horroried expressions as the knife trails along Liberty's throat like a hot knife sliced through melting butter.

"LIBY!!!"

2018

Lincoln is much much older now. A healthy nineteen-years old teenager in his prime state. Exercising sure is a gift from God to mankind. Anywho, due to an accident regarding his mom and dad, the inheritance is belong to him. The mansion is belong to him. The butlers, the maids, the staff, and pretty much all the employees are belong to him now.

And the first thing he done after inherited Arcane's property was fired every single person who used to worked under his dad's name. That would be everyone by the way. However, he kept Marco, his loyal and faithful butler, who is also a babysitter and martial arts instructor now. Still, what point did it make if he kept training Lincoln but he still fighting in free style even though he had mastered every single martial arts that was known to men.

The second thing he done was donating the mansion to the orphanage. The building was his home, it brought nostalgic. But since the death of Liberty, the mansion only brought him terrible memories. Besides, the orphanage needed the mansion more than he do. He's crazy rich, he can buy any type of home in any states, but he chose and bought only one. Now, he and his second twin sister, alongside Marco live in one of the big mansion in Lincoln street. One out of two wealthiest neighbourhoods in Royal Woods.

The bad memories has stop coming...

... kinda...

"You was having those nightmares again, do you, sir?" Marco rhetorically asked the white haired teenager in concerned tone.

The teenager had just woke up and Marco make him known all about him shouting and moving frantically in his sleep again.

"Yeah...?" Tell me something I don't know.

"That was eleven years ago, sir. You was having this nightmares almost every single day ever since. Its time for you to move on. What happen is not your fault."

He stared at Marco's face with a glare, "You kept telling me to move on. But that's the thing, I have." He spoke that to Marco's face. "So tell me what's my next problem is, so I can spend another billion to fix it."

"That's the thing, sir. I already have told you what's your real problems are..." Lincoln looked at Marco with a glare again. "You don't found a proper closure."

"Here we go again..."

"You must find a new family, sir. They would help you find the closure you needed. Ensure you that Liberty's death isn't your doing and they gonna show it by helping you found peace. Shower you with love, which your parents never did. You can rest after all these years. They would take care of you and Link-"

"I don't need another family, M.D. I have you and Lin-"

"I'm sorry, sir, but just Linka and I aren't enough." Marco cut him off after Lincoln cut him off. Karma. "You need a real family. One loving family with mom and dad, and brother, who would pempered you and Linka with love you both needed."

He stared at his lap in comteplation. Linka was raised without mom nor dad. She really do need mother and father figures. He could be both. He can afford all of her spendings. He can cook. He can teach her everything a young girl need to know.

He turned his head and face the butler, "Where's my breakfast, M.D? I'm hungry."

Marco sighed as he shook his head in disagreement, "Linka decided to cook you your breakfast this morning."

"What?!" He shouted. "Why did you let her cook my breakfast? You know she sucks at cooking my eggs."

"Ah, because its always making my day watching you teaching her how to properly cooking eggs the way you like."

"Middle fingers, M.D." The silver-haired teenager growled, but not in a hostile one. "Middle fingers."

Meanwhile, in the other side of Royal Woods, far far away from Lincoln street is the infamous Loud house. A medium sized house, inhabitated by twelve good people.

Lynn Loud Senior, the patriarch of the family and Rita Marie Loud, the matriarch and the mother of ten beautiful daughters.

The daughters are Lori, the oldest of the bunch and basically everyone's boss. Coming in second is a ditzy beautiful blonde Leni, and then a rock music enthusiast Luna and a comedian named Luan and an All-Star athlete Lynn Junior.

Lucy, the sixth daughter and a poetess. Lana, an animal lover and the older twin of Lola, who is very proud of her pageant career and Lisa, pretty basic, a genius four-years old with a baby Lily as an ending to the pages of children.

Now that the basic introduction is complete, the sixth daughter, Lucy is making her steathly way to the oldest sister's room with a bouquet of black roses in her embrace.

She knock on the door twice, and had to wait around two minutes before the door was weakly opened by the still sleepy Lori. She, the latter, stared downward at the poetess with weary looks, "Lucy... this better be a good reason why you had to wake me up so early in the morning again, or so help me because I am literally a second away from shutting this door in your face." Believe Lucy when she say this, folks. Lori just said that in one breath.

"I need you to drive me to the cemetery." Lucy, completely unfaze by the blondie's threat, spoke out. "Today is Great Grandma's birthday."

Lori stared at the eight-years old, and then blinked, "Ain't her birthday literally six days ago, and shouldn't today be the day when she died?"

The poetess then blushed from embarrasedment, "Yes. We both agreed to celebrate her birthday twice in a year."

The blonde looking at the poetess with unbelieveable expression written on her face, "Do not bother my sleep again." She shutting the door in Lucy's face, but its not long before she re-open the door once again. "Luce! Why didn't you literally tell me its already past afternoon? The Mall had everything on sale in half the original prices. C'mon, Leni!"

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

If Lucy could, remotely showing any sign of emotion at all, she would be wearing a beautiful and mysterious smile on her lips at her second oldest sister's ditziness.

"Funny you say that, Leni, because I was thinking a pun regarding that particular word, but for some reason, the joke just isn't cumming to me." Followed by a heartedly laugher from Luan.

"Wow, a first ever content in our story that is worth be rated M is a freaking pun?" The star athlete, Lynn shows up at the top of the staircase with ten pounds dumbells in both hands with trickle of sweats on her forehead and soaked underarms.

"Hey, we gotta make this M-rated somehow." Luan playfully remarked.

"At least come out a better pun."

Luan positioned her thumb and finger on her chin, before smiling ear to ear, "You mean, a dirtier pun." She winked.

"Wow, that is even worst."

As everything unfold at the second floor, Lucy and Lori and Leni were already downstairs. The older blondie is in a rush as she smeared raspberry jam all over the bread while the lighter shade of blondie is blending a fruity smoothie. Both are in a hurry but they wouldn't skip breakfast.

While the two were doing those, Lucy begin walking around the house. She live in the house for her entire life, she knew every hiding and good spying spots. But the house oftenly suprised her with so many new things.

And as she walk, she heard the door to her parents room swush opened.

"Oh, Lucy. Good thing you here. Listen, could you go waking up Lori and Leni. They were late for their shopping." Her mom, Rita said as she kneeled in front of her.

"They were already awoke, mom." Rita made an impressed 'Oh'. "Your welcome. Now that you are awake, could you please drive me to the cemetery?"

The matriarch looked at her daughter in split thoughts. On one hand, she should. Lucy has been such a good girl lately. Well, more than the rest of the children anyway. She should reward her. Although drive her to some places is hardly a reward.

So she sighed, "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Sigh... never mind that, mother. Lori would drop me off at the cemetery on their way to The Mall anyway."

"You meant Lori and Leni?" The matriarch pointed her pointer finger at the empty parking on the front yard.

Lucy stared at it in silent, before muttered a word, "Sigh..."

Back to Lincoln, who is now glaring dagger at the incoming vehicle from far away, "M.D, why the fuck did I am seeing Lynn's family van coming towards us?"

"He's your uncle." Marco pointed out as he clean Lincoln's dishes. "Wouldn't he be allowed to visit?"

"He could. But who called him to do so?"

"Well, it couldn't be more obvious, I did."

Lincoln stared mouth agape at the suave butler, "Why?"

"I told you, sir. You need a big loving family, and your uncle had one."

The pale-haired teenager face-palmed himself, "Don't you remembered what he said the first time we met him?"

"Of course, I did, sir. But who knows, your presence might change their perspective."

"Oh yeah, sure. Please, emphasive a little bit on 'Might'." Sarcasm.

The hispanic butler began snickering, "Ah, middle fingers, sir." Karma's a bitch, doesn't she? "Middle fingers."

Meanwhile, "So..." Rita's workfriend, Queen Tessa Potter started. "Did your husband still looking for a son?"

The blonde MILF looked up from her patient, to look at her intern, "Yes. He still is. Infact, he's on his way to our nephew, who would soon-to-be our first ever son in eighteen years."

"When you said nephew, you meant about that studmuffin Abraham Lincoln Arcane, right?" The vuloptous brunette asked. "Because I would totally like to be your niece-in-law after I marry him."

The MILF stared at the buxom brunette like she grew a third tits or something, "To this day, I still couldn't figure out why you wanted him so much."

The stacked brunette shrugged, "We had so much in common, I think."

Rita is still skeptical, "Name one."

"Oh, well..." She didn't study last night, she's so stupid for not study. Oh well, she's only human. She drummed her slender fingers on her chin in deep thought to think of one reason. "Oh, I got one! We both lost our parents."

Rita smacked her forehead at her intern's bubbly ditziness, "Queen, your parents left you and Cristina when she still a young baby. Lincoln, on the other hand, lost both his parents due to a car-crash and in the middle of a child-birth. You two had not much in common. Besides, ain't the differences in a serious relationship that strengthening one's marriage?"

"Good point. Now, please, stop talking and massage me till I'm happy~" An eleven years old Rusty Spoke suggestively wiggled his brows at the big-breasted MILF and busty brunette.

The latter contorted her face in disgust and a complete repulsion towards the ginger, while the blonde MILF blankly stared at the naughty boy, "You do realize this is a dental office, right?"

"This is so unfair..." Lucy Loud spoke out to her friend as she walk on her own to the cemetery after her mom dropped her off at her workplace. The cemetery is close by, if Lori is to drop her in the way to The Mall, but since she was dropped at the downtown, the distance to the cemetery is so unbelieveably far far away.

"I share your exhaustion, Lucy. Mother wanted me to exercise more, because fit is the new kind of sexy." Haiku Waters, Lucy's best friend panted heavily as she was still not resting long enough after her thirty minutes jogs just a moment ago.

"At least you could rest anytime you feel tired. Great Grandma Harriet is a sensitive person. I never late to celebrate her birthday. If I'm late, I hurts her feeling." The eight-years old poetess is sweaty all over, her hands still strong holding on to the bouquet of black roses.

"Although, I'm wondering..." Haiku checked her digital wrist watch slash heart rate monitor. "Right now, its four past noons. What time should you be at the cemetery, most days?"

"Well, her death was at six P.M, but I must decorate her grave first, or she would get offended." She said. "Decorating a grave is not my strongest department in the profession. So it take times."

"That you are." As the two girls approaching the street-light, Haiku got a call from her mother. "Lucy, I got to go. Maggie 'killed' the birthday clown again."

"At least you has a cool sister, I'm stuck with an unfunny comedian."

The other girl shows one sign of emotion, she snickered, "See you at the Mortician club, tomorrow."

The poetess waved goodbye to her friend, completely unaware of thfee shadowy figure, who had been following her since.

Back to Lincoln, who's already with his uncle. The two were fine having a conversation, until Lynn Senior bring out a question he should never ask, "So, are you and your sister ready to be a Loud?"

Lincoln stopped with his slurping on the fine tea to glared at his uncle. He set down the glass cup, "Uncle, I'm appreciate that you took three hours of your time to visit me and Linka, and offer us some places in your big family, but we don't need it."

Lynn Senior looked downcast at his cup of tea. His expression definitely a sad one.

"Besides, ain't your daughters had androphobia?"

His face suddenly glimmered with hopes, "That's the thing, my boy. They had androphobia is ultimately why you must be a Loud." Lincoln stared at the middle-balded man with a knowing stare. "Think about it, you are a great gentleman. You raise Linka on your own. Just look at her now. I'm sure, a week with you, and their phobia of men would've gone."

"First of all, I heard this reasons many times before. And second, I don't raise her alone, I had Marco with me to lift up some burdens. And the most important, does you realize what your daughters are capable of if Linka and I do be a Loud?"

The uncle shook his head.

"Mob mentality." The middle-aged man still puzzled. "I raised Linka to be straight. To like boys. She adore me and Marco. What would happen to her if your ten daughters tells her that men are evil?" Lynn Senior is even more downcast now. "She would hate me. Not wanting to see me."

He glared at the man, before staring out of the window, "She is my only blood-related family that is left. I will not letting any of your daughters near my Linka. Go home."

His uncle getting up to his feet and bow slightly, "Sorry to bother you again then." And so, he left.

"Sir, why are you being so hard on yourself?" His butler approached him with plates on his hands, before setting it all on the coffee table.

"M.D, do not call him again, please. I won't be a part of his family. You know I can't." He stared into the distance with emotionless gaze. "I can't let my Linka be afraid of me."

"Sir, give this opportunity a chance. They, the Louds, will change their perspective and their phobia of men would gone after a week putting up with all of your shenanigans. This can be goods for both of you, Linka and the Louds"

"No." Lincoln shook his head. "They won't. Phobia is not a band-aid. You can't just ripped it off. No. Phobia is like herpes. They won't leave us alone, ever."

"Sir... did you ever realize what Linka has become after all of these years living with both of us?"

Lincoln turned his head and face his suave butler in confusion.

"She never make a girl friend. She always talk with boys. Play sports with them. She's acting rough and tough. I don't what to say this, but I believe she starting to become a tomboy." Marco stated. "And in few years to come, when she's much older, like you, she will be a deliquent, or worse." He continued. "She need a sister. Somebody who could teach her how to be a proper girl, with proper manners. Nowaday, she's acting more like a rowdy boy than a girl."

Lincoln was being silent all those time as he try to let the word sink into the bottom of his heart and brain, but he just can't, "I need to think." That is an alternative phrase for 'leave me alone'.

"As you wish, sir." The hispanic butler then left the platinum-haired teenager to his privacy.

"Leni, do I look fat in this?" The oldest amongst the Loud sisters asked her ditzy sister's opinion of her sport bra and bike-shorts. Both are made out of Lycra, but the sport bra also made out of Nylon, and both are real snug to her beautiful curves.

Lori has been taking yoga classes this lately. She think her lifestyle was not so healthy so she decided to stop texting Carol and Whitney and pretty much all of her social friends. Instead, she now does yoga, ballet, dancing and the most recent, jogging and exercise. She had the star athlete Lynn to compete as well.

The family athlete might not be happy that her title for 'Sports Girl' is in jeorpardy, but she do found it interesting and energetically exciting to compete against her own sister to call who is the most fittest among those two.

Lori doesn't care much of it all. All she ever wanted from this is to develop one sexy, desirable and irresistable body shape that would make all the girls go jealous.

One way to achieve that is through Leni's sharp observation. The ditzy blonde might not be so bright, but she know beauty like she's wearing it on her sleeve. Technically she did, considering she is beautiful.

"Mhm, totes not. I think the size is good for your boobs. They would like, totes supports them, make sure they don't go sagging. But the... yeah, that colour scheme is totes not your color, Lori." The kind-hearted blonde reaching for the same sized sport bra, but black and blue in color. "Try this one. I bet this is the one."

"Thanks, Leni, but the... what you did you think about this bike-short? I literally think it look nice on me."

The second oldest sister inspecting her sister's heart-shaped bottom being supported beautifully by the tight bike-short, "Depends. Is it comfortable to move around?" The older sister nodded. "Then, it is nice. The color black oftenly made body look slimmer, both to men and women."

Lori cringed at the last word. No. Not the 'women' word. The 'men' word. She hate that word. Hell, she's scared of it. Men are nothing but heartless machines, designed to enslave women. She despise them. Her other sisters might not thinking the same as hers, but they will be soon enough.

"Leni... did you literally believe dad would found a good boy to be our adoptive brother?" She asked with presents fear in her heart. "Such a boy literally doesn't exist in this modern days. What if our new brother turns out to be a pervert? We're literally fucked if that's the case."

"Lori..." Leni splated both her hands on her sister's soft cheeks and gaze beautifully into her soft green eyes. "Our new brother would totes, be nothing but good. He will show you, show Luna, show everyone that men are still good."

Lori let her mind wander to the beautiful places as she relished on Leni's soft hands caressing her face, "Thanks... I love you, Leni. You know that, right?"

The kind-hearted sister put on a wide happy face, "I know you do, Lori. I love you too~" And together, they kissed.

Back to the main antagonist, who is, for a good reason, walking to an familiar path in his backyard. Its not actually his backyard. Its a goddamn cemetery, but ever since Liberty been buried there, he bought the entire cemetery. He can't remember why he bought the whole land, but he promised to the residents that their deceased relatives won't be touched.

He just wanted to make people in the city known that nobody, especially the hooligans can place their lousy feets on the sacred ground.

Anywho, at the very moment, he is now approaching a familiar large vault, a tomb. He step inside, and walking, about seven meter into the center of the tomb, where he found a young girl, dressed in all black worshipping a sacred casket with HARRIET WARREN LOUD engraved on it.

The girl is putting all these birthday decorations. The strangest thing about it is that all the decorations are black in color. Shouldn't birthday a colourful celebration? Also, she's speaking to the casket.

Spooky.

He turned his head to the other direction of the vault. The tomb has only five casket. One is carrying Liberty, because the whole cemetery and the vault is all belong to him, while the other four are for rich people or someone who has made a big accomplishment in their lifes, or something remotely close to that.

As the narrator doing his job, Lincoln already stood beside Liberty's casket. The casket is made out of marmar stone. Even though the top lid is heavy, he had the strength to lift the casket without breaking any sweat.

"-ur brooch was gone, Great Grandma Harriet."

Is what he heard the little girl saying, and honestly, it didn't annoyed him that bad, but he wanted a complete silent. Granted, today is not his visiting day, he just happen to visit Liberty. So, technically, the little girl actually has the first dibs.

Still...

He coughed out to alert the girl, startling her with a yelp. Its quite adorable actually. The little girl turned around and even though he can't see her eyes through her bangs, he can tell that she is scared, "I-I'm s-s-sorry, Mister. I w-will leave you be."

He was about to stop the little girl. She was here first. She should have all the time she need to pay her dead relative a visit. But then, she screamed when he grab her wrist. Indirectly letting her go to cover his ears, and run she goes.

Aftee the sound of her footsteps gone, he stared at his hand, and sighed, "Great." He used sarcasm for that one.

Lucy was breathing quite heavy after she just escaped from the man's claw. She is now outaide of the cemetery and actually nearby the Lincoln Street. Anywho, claws. Its not actually a claw, it just his hand, but the metaphore is still working today.

Though, her sister, Lori always reminded her to stay away from men. She doesn't know why she had to, but she was told by her oldest sister that men are dangerous, and when women are nearby, men would take any chance presented to them to... rape womankind.

But the man in the tomb didn't do such a thing. He coughed, she ran, he grab her wrist, she screamed and he let her go. Not something Lori told her what men would do if they got their dirty hands on her.

Maybe... Lori's wrong. Maybe... men are not so dangerous after all. Maybe... there are good men out there.

"Hey, little girl. Could you help us for a second? We got lost. Is Franklin Avenue?"

She tilted her head in curiousity as three shadowy figure approaching her.

Back to Lincoln, who is seen by the casket. He sat on a half metal half wooden chair as he monologue with his deceased sister. The reality almost make him looking like a crazy person talking to a casket.

"Linka? She's in excellent health. Top shape, very energetic. First place in gym class. Smart. She is everything I raised her to be... well, almost everything." He chuckled lightly. "She didn't have a filter like you. She cursed a lot."

He smiled happily as he picturing Liberty next question, "Marco? Well, he's good. He said that I improved a lot. That in few years to come, with more practice, mastering more and more martial arts, stay on diet, kept fat at zero percent, build more muscles and train much harder..." He shrugged like what he say next is nothing. "I might become a real life Superman."

Suddenly, he snorted, "Yeah, Liby. He actually said that. Exactly like that." He looked at the casket with a smile as he envisioned her next question. His smile faltered a little, "No. Liby. Your big brother is not ready for a relationship yet." He listened to her response and can't help but snorting again. "Yeah, he's a real pussy." He shook his head in disbelieve. "I'm just not found the perfect girl yet, that's all."

He heard her next response, and nodded, "Yes. If I ever found a perfect girl, I will marry her, but chances are slim."

"HELP!!!" A sudden screams from outside the tomb alerting Lincoln. The screaming sounded like it was belong to a girl. Just hearing the scream making his pupils go delated before he was brought back into his worst nightmare.

"**_Lincoln_**..." He looked around to see an empty black space surrouding him, except for his sister, who is engulfed by a shining white light, "**_Why did you kill me?_** **_Did you not love me? I thought you do_**."

"Liby..." He managed to said between his heavy breathing. "I'm sorry." Tears swelled up in his eyes. "I was not meant to."

The spirit shook her head in disagreement, "**_No, you_** **_are. You hate me, that's why you get me killed_**." She looked at him with anger. "**_You _****_said you're not a killer_**. **_But you are. You killed me_**."

"No... no... no. I'm not."

"**_It doesn't matter really._****_ I'm dead_**. **_I am placed with many good people up here. Thank you, bro, for killing me_**."

"No! I did not kill you!" He began to cried, tears poured out like flood. "I'm not a killer. I'm not a killer."

"**_No. You_****_'re not_**."

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm not a killer, I'm not a killer." He repeated between panted as he shut his his eyes, and when he re-open them both, he stare right ahead at the blinding light just outside the gate.

Someone, there is a high chance that particular someone is a girl, is in danger. Lincoln Street is not a bad neighbourhood, but robberies happen all the time considering the neighbourhood inhabitated by the wealthiest society.

It also meant that nobody gonna save the girl, because the rich people wouldn't risk their life to save other's. Which mean, he is the only one who can save the girl.

"I'm not a killer..."

His face contorted to rage, veins bulging through his thick skin surfaces and strong determination imminent from his once dying heart. His teeth gritted one another and his hands clenched into solid fists. And as he marching towards the blinding gate-shaped light, he mumbled something.

Something along like these;

"I AM A SAVIOR!"

**The End**

**Hey there, fantastical readers. I re-wrote this one-shot after some messages, feedbacks, suggestions and opinions from other authors I messaged. They told me that my one-shot had too many flaws and plot-holes and I say "this couldn't do" so I decided to re-write certains elements in the one-shot. However, yu don't have to re-read it, considering the changes not changing too much of the one-shot. Just awknowledged that I had this one-shot on the re-write version.**

**Thank you.**

**Also, to any authors who felt this one-shot had potential and wanted to adopt the one-shot to write multi-chapter story, or writing an alternative ending, you had my permission. Just be sure to credited me, and I wouldn't have a problem with it.**

**Review, Favorite, and follow if this one-shot was worth your time and energy.**

**Inspired by many great stories in the fandom; **Finding A Loud **by** Omega Ultra. Syngenesophobia **by** ThatEngineer. Moving In **by** SpartanXHunterX. Letting Go **by** The Mighty Gamersaurs. Sibling Protector **by** ShadowK54. One Good Deed **by** MutedBadger. **Also, heavily inspired by The Batman with his origin/birth story.**

Androphobia **is** **a** phobia of men.


End file.
